Update Logs
Arsenal Update Logs posted on DevForum The following updates have Devforum update log links. * BrickBattle https://devforum.roblox.com/t/arsenal-brickbattle-update-change-log/223577 January 11, 2019 * 2.3 https://devforum.roblox.com/t/arsenal-2-3-update-log/233281 January 30, 2019 * 2.5 https://devforum.roblox.com/t/arsenal-update-2-5/240129 February 14, 2019 * 2.6 https://devforum.roblox.com/t/arsenal-2-6-update/245786 February 27, 2019 * 2.7 https://devforum.roblox.com/t/arsenal-summer-update-2-7/288414 June 5, 2019 * 2.8 https://devforum.roblox.com/t/arsenal-july-update-2-8/304857 July 6, 2019 * 2.9 https://devforum.roblox.com/t/arsenal-august-update-2-9/338418 August 25, 2019 * 2.9.9 https://devforum.roblox.com/t/arsenal-2-9-9-update/358105 September 28, 2019 * 3.0 https://devforum.roblox.com/t/arsenal-halloween/374899 October 24, 2019 * 3.1 https://devforum.roblox.com/t/arsenal-anniversary-update-3-1/396429 November 27, 2019 * XMAS Part 1 https://devforum.roblox.com/t/arsenal-xmas-part-1/408082 December 14, 2019 * Holiday Havoc https://devforum.roblox.com/t/arsenal-holiday-havoc/412459 December 20, 2019 Arsenal has received many updates over the years. Game updates are recorded in the update-log section on discord. The update log can be viewed here. Some major updates have been named, usually containing features related to the name. The current update is the December 20, 2019 '''which is the Christmas Update: Holiday Havoc. '''2020 January 4, 2020 * The Plasma Launcher is properly colored on the menu now (previously, the entire weapon except for the center was team colored) * Lunar now has clipping on all pipes located on the map, making them easier to walk across without awkward bumps or slipping. * Updated the look of the Iced kill effect. * Updated the detailing on the following maps to make them perform better on lower graphics settings: Aircraft, Villa, Cold Corner and Kitchen Khaos. * Changed hit sounds for the following melees: Racket, Rubber Hammer, Pitchfork, Tomahawk and Swordfish. * 2 new badges: Melee Menace (get 5 backstabs in one round) and Profeciency (during Gun Rotation, get four kills with the same weapon). * Fixed one of the Aircraft ladders so it's easier to shoot around it. January 3, 2020 * Kitchen Khaos rework by IcyTea. 2019 December 27, 2019 * Platforms indicator was added. This feature can be seen in the playerlist to show which platform they are playing. ** PC player will show the keyboard emoji ** Console player will show the joystick emoji ** Mobile player will show the phone emoji December 26, 2019 * 12 Days of Christmas has ended. December 25, 2019 * Santa's one time exclusive appearance in the shop. December 23, 2019 * Glacier in public rotation. * Sandtown icon updated. December 22, 2019 * Skull cane kill effect lag fixed. December 21, 2019 * Bandites Announcer was added. December 20, 2019 (Christmas Update Part II - Holiday Havoc) * Holiday Havoc event has started. * Silo 02 is now playable on public server and name changed to Silo 20. * Female characters were given new pain/death sounds. * 12 new characters, 5 new event characters * 1 new emote, 2 new event emotes * 3 new melees, 4 new event melees * 3 new weapons. * 1 new announcer pack. * If you have previously missed a day of the 12 days of login bonuses, you can now purchase a make up day. * VIP gamepass was put on sale for 30% off. * The settings menu has been remade and is now split up into categories. * Label hotfix * Shop fixed * Changed R01-V3 Bot's favorite weapon - to have a weapon * Fixed button over lapping on narrow aspect ratio tablets. * Extra mobile layout customization button enabled on main screen * Re-enabled toggle color button on shop. * Event items now scale down on smaller screens. * Silo 20 icon. * Fixed Advent Calendar not being selectable on Xbox * Fixed bug where xbox status conflicted with other devices and forced low detail on maps even when graphics was above threshold. December 17, 2019 * Glacier map was added. December 15, 2019 * Fixed ZIndexing issue with daily challenges/map voting * Minor UX improvements to new menus December 14, 2019 (Christmas Update - Part 1) * 12 Days of Christmas Advent Calender was released. * World model knife animations improved. * Advent Calender and Daily Shop clock to PST. * Safehouse -> Ice House * Hillside -> Snowside * Street Corner -> Cold Corner * Height Frights -> Frozen Heights * Holiday Panda Skin added. * Silo 02 Map added. * Sweetify Kill Effect was added. * Silver Bell Melee was added. * Penguini Skin was added. * Fish Kill Effect was added. * Swordfish Melee was added. * Iceborne Skin was added. * Snow Kill Effect was added. * Icicle Melee was added. * Robot Santa Skin was added. * Coal Sword Melee was added. * Decorate Kill Effect was added. December 3, 2019 * New spawn barriers on Lunar & Dizzy that stay collidable for a few seconds when spawning. * Updated GL behavior - becomes cheaper at graphics 8, disabled at 4 or when shadows are off.(edited) November 30, 2019 * Delta barriers closed. * Joe's favorite weapon changed from SCAR-H to Nailgun. * Community made mark on maps removed. November 27, 2019 (Anniversary Update) (3.1) * New Maps ** Complex (Reworked) ** Delta (Reworked) ** Lunar (New) * New Skins ** Joe (Arsenal Dad) ** Throwback Delinquent (500 Kills during event) ** Throwback Rabblerouser(500 Kills during event) * New Kill Effects ** Cake (100 Kills during event) ** Balloons (100 Kills during event) * New Weapons ** P90 ** Electric Revolver ** Dragunov ** EM249 *Balance Changes ** AA12 *** Falloff 1 > .5 *** DMG 16 > 14 ** XM1014 *** DMG 8 > 12 ** SPAS 12 *** DMG 6 > 8 ** P250 *** Rampup 2 > 2.5 ** Windicator *** DMG 55 > 65 *** Max Spread 40 > 30 *** Rampup 2 > 1.5 ** Mossberg 500 *** Falloff.8 > .5 *** Spread 30 >40 ** Trench Gun *** DMG 40 > 30 ** Mini UZI's *** DMG 15 > 12 ** PPSH *** DMG 24 > 20 * Tweaks ** Misc server optimizations, game should run better overall. ** 2 team limited maps are now visible on the map vote screen. November 20, 2019 * Abandoned Arena added to VIP Servers. * New thumbnail that features VIP Server functions. November 14, 2019 * Halloween Haberdash has ended. November 1, 2019 * Optimized PIZZA * Winner frame shows in game character in addition to the Roblox avatar. October 28, 2019 * New melees: Chainsaw and Energy Blade * Pitchfork and Scythe new viewmodel animations * Fixed Summer Update weapons having unfinished inspections. * Fixed not being able to shoot through the haybale in Mighty Manor. October 25, 2019 * New kill effects: Tombstone, Cmere, Digitalize, Pit, Mjolnir, Anvil, Donut, Skeleton, Robot, and Pinata * Viewport Character marked as expensive. * Fixed players losing seats in rollercoaster. October 24, 2019 (Halloween Update) (3.0) * New guns: Nailgun, Mauser Carbine, Micro Uzis, PIZZA, Razor Bomb, and Spellbook * PPSH readded. * New skins: Admin, Agent, Annihilator, Arsonist, *Clown, Crusader, Cultist, Deadlinquent, Doctor, Farmer Scarecrow, Halloween Vampire, Horseman, Kingpin, Mechanic, Plague Doctor, Red Panda, Retro Zombie, Runner, The Marksman, The Trooper, Shinobi, Slasher, Slayer. * New Halloween Haberdash event. * New kill effects: Error, Pumpkin, Scarecrow, Bats, Cauldron, and Undead * New melees: Kitchen Knife, Pitchfork, Ban Hammer, Crowbar, Rubber Hammer, and Scythe. * New taunt: Thriller and Zed Step. * New unusuals: Blood Moon, Blue Moon, Ghoulish Moon, Stunning Skull, Summoning Circle, and The Void and unusual case. * New maps: Height Frights, Haunted House, and Mighty Manor. * New gamemodes: Clown Infection, Knife Fights, Randomizer FFA, Randomizer TDM, and Juggernaut. * Ninja and John Brick revamped. * Fixed Shuffle for Characters, Announcers & Kill Effects. * Improved jump pads. * Fixed skateboard collision issues. * Improved how unusuals are mapped to characters. September 4, 2019 (2.9) * New guns: AA12, PRISMAS, L86A3, XR15, FAMAS, Pan, and Racket * 2 new taunts: Skateboard & Aerostepping * New kill effect: Moderated * New map: Villa * New characters: Golf Pro, Kyle, Chef, Tennis Star, Rhino, Gladiator, Anna * Streamer mode - Disables the megaphone and chat * Rampage notifications - Let the server know your true power * 10 new badges - Also includes new badge categories: 'Weapons' & 'Difficult' * Modified Safehouse layout, jump boost now needed to get to the roof. * Redesigned & moved the ‘Team Leader’ & ‘Match Leader’ to the bottom left of the screen. * End match screen now shows player’s XP level. * Buffed Firework Launcher * Handcannon re-balance. * Fixed “No Healing Effect” UI missing. * Fixed & re-released 2 badges from the summer update. * Fixed a stuck spot in Dust II, near tunnels. * Fixed MAC-10 missing arm & kill icon * VIP changed (click here for more details * Economy redesign **The cost of BattleBucks has changed (100 Robux for 1,000 BattleBucks to 95 Robux for 1,200 BattleBucks) **The Starter Pack has had a price reduction to 95 Robux, it also comes with a character & flair case instead of funds. If you missed out on the StarterPack, all players have had their timer reset. August 3, 2019 * The Independence Day Event has been given an end date July 23, 2019 * Changes to Kitchen Khaos July 20, 2019 * Match Time now shows on win screen July 8, 2019 * Increased button sizes on mobile versions July 6, 2019 * New skin - Pizza Boy * Buffed the Z80's fire rate * Removed the Z80's damage falloff * Fixed the Bow not dealing extra damage after charging July 5, 2019 (July Update) (2.8) * 10 New Skins - Flanker, Uncle Sam, Farmer, Scientist, Track Star, Gentlemen, Hidden Star, Beard, Material Man * 2 New Kill Effects - Firework, UFO * 8 New Weapons - Bow, Little Tom, Handcannon, R800, Z80, Plasma Launcher, Firework Launcher, Musket (not stated in log, but was added into the game this day nevertheless) * 1 New Knife Skin - Space Katana * 1 New Map - Poolside * Readded 67th Way to Map Selection * Added cross-hair customization * Added new win screen * Enabled double-jump when using the Golden Knife June 12, 2019 * Changes to Kitchen Khaos * Character styles will now show where the shirt used to be June 9, 2019 * Lighting and sightline changes to Beach * OOB fix for Assault and Beach * Minor collision fixes for Sandtown and Dust II June 8, 2019 * Fixed missing Eprika voice lines * Fixed missing strings for British announcer * Rewrote announcer's voice line system * Changed the way the sounds are stored for optimization * Codes are no longer case sensitive June 7, 2019 * Added VIP server menu on mobile versions * Updated subtitle table June 6, 2019 * Adjusted lighting on Agency, Assault, Dizzy, Sandtown & Safehouse * Hard shadows will now be used on graphics less than 6 * Changes to Kitchen Khaos * Collision optimized * Shadows will no longer render from small objects, weapons and particles on graphics less than 6 June 5, 2019 "#2" * 2nd fix to map collisions on Assault June 5, 2019 (Summer Update) (2.7) * 2 New Maps - Aircraft and Beach * 2 Returning and Remastered Maps - Kitchen Khaos and Safehouse * All maps now support new lighting effects * 10 New Skins - Summer Delinquent, Summer Rabblerouser, Summer Woods, Firefighter, Shark, Cthulhu, Magician, Lumberjack, Secret Agent, Operative * Added skin styles menu * 2 New Kill Effects - Sun, Wave * 2 New Taunts - Summer Slack, Coolify * 4 New Knife Skins - Fisticuffs, Brass Knuckles, Baseball Bat, Machete * 12 New Weapons - Concussion Rifle, FN FAL, M60, MAC-10, MAT-49, Mosin-Nagant, Mossberg 500, SCAR-H, STEN, Webley, G11, Calico * Added new VIP Server Menu * Added new Event System * Adding Shuffle options to Skins, Kill Effects and Announcers * Added a new setting which allows you to enable bullet impact particles * Collision fixes for Agency, Assault, Boulevard and Street Corner * You can now taunt while switching weapons, allowing you to taunt after killing someone much faster * Raised the skybox on Sandtown, and small Sandtown changes * New inventory icons for all Taunts, making them more consistent * Update to the menu UI * Made changes with Daily Shop to not rely on HTTP service * Misc fixes with sleeves * Removed fall damage * Added glass to multiple maps May 31, 2019 * Fixed vent collision and spawn boxes on Assault April 20, 2019 * Delinquent That's Cool skin added. April 19, 2019 * Fixed Deploy bug * Picking up the chicken egg is now more consistent April 18, 2019 * The Giant Chicken now has a health meter which is shown at the bottom of your screen * The F9 console now prints out debugging messages if the deploy button breaks March 9, 2019 * New Weapon - Tec 9 * New Map - Street Corner * Various bug fixes * Most vests are now textured * Reduced fall damage by 50% * Fixed white screen bug February 27, 2019 (2.6) * 6 New Skins - Ace Pilot, Snake Eater, Scarecrow, Detective, Fanboy, Pheonix * 5 New Kill Effects - AntiGravity, Darkheart, Ghost, Ice, Lightning * 4 New Knife Skins - Karambit, Butterfly Knife, Tomahawk, Dagger * 2 New Maps - Hillside, Street Corner * 2 New Weapons - Uzi, Trench Gun * New Gamemode - Free for All February 23, 2019 * Added Free for All gamemode for all maps except Sandtown and Dizzy February 22, 2019 * Patched Weapon-modding and speed exploits February 15, 2019 * Changes to Boulevard * Fixed invisible bricks on Dust II February 14, 2019 (2.5) * New Map - Boulevard * 2 New Taunts - Praisin' and No Touchin' * New Shop UI * Main Menu player models now hold their respective weapons * 2 New Gamemodes - Pistols Only and Kill Confirmed * Engine Improvements * General Weapon Rebalances February 3, 2019 * New Gamemode - Automatic Weapons only February 1, 2019 (2.4) * New Kill Effect: Duck * Assault is now forced on two teams * Fixed particles having black squares and particles being darker than normal * Disabled particles and made the explosions use a lower quality version on mobile or lower graphics qualities * Fixed a yield problem with selecting a team * First win will now give you a free character crate * Every skin's view model arms are now updated * Fixed health bar getting stuck on new servers * Added clipping to Agency * Fixed shooting bug * Fixed leaderboard ascending in wrong way * Fixed a bug where you spawn in a blue box and can kill other players while they're spawning January 29, 2019 (2.3) * 5 New Weapons - Peppergun, M16A1, AKM, Spencer Carbine, Trench Gun * New Announcer - Movie Man * New Settings Menu - Players can now toggle Subtitles, Gamepad Vibration, Announcer Voice, Death / Pain noises, Viewport Character, Kill Effects, Auto Reload * New Viewport Character UI * Mobile Users can now use the chat * Changes to 67th Way and Assault * Improved particle effects * Each skin now has a unique view model sleeve * Players will now get a character crate upon a first win January 23, 2019 * Updates to Metro: ** Expanded map areas to be similar to the CB version, adding more routes to avoid map chokepoints ** Cleaned up map textures ** Added additional stair clipping to a few stairs that didn't have them ** Reduced part count to improve memory ** Vents are now easier to walk through ** Metro gates will now make an audible beep when players walk through them January 22, 2019 * Fixed a bug with the Contractor skin causing it to break your inventory if purchased January 18, 2019 * Patched glitching through walls using partner taunts January 16, 2019 * 3 New Weapons - M14 EBR, DBS, Laser Rifle January 15, 2019 (#2) * Fixed ladders and added clips to 67th Way * Doubled battle bucks received from BrickBattle rounds January 15, 2019 * 3 New maps - 67th Way, Complex, Assault * Fixed scope magnification January 14, 2019 * Improved Propulse Kill Effect January 13, 2019 * 5 New Weapons - Grease Gun, M1A1 Paratrooper, M1A1 Carbine, MK18, M1 Garand January 11, 2019 (Brickbattle) * 6 new BrickBattle-exclusive Weapons - Slingshot, Superball, RPG, Bomb, Linked Sword, Trowel * 4 new standard weapons - Grease Gun, M1 Carbine Paratrooper, M1A1 Carbine, M1 Garand * New gamemode - Brickbattle * 5 new BrickBattle-exclusive Maps - Bloxburg, Chaos Canyon, Crossroads, RavenRock, Skylands * 8 new skins * New taunt - Megaphone * 3 new announcers - Homeless, Warcrimes, Youtuber * 8 new kill effects - Blackhole, Cubic, Decapitate, Evaporate, Gib, Propulse, Stone, Team Stone * 2 new crates - Flair Crate, Character Crate * Added item rarities * Ragdolls will now always play regardless of graphics settings ** Based on graphics settings, ragdolls will now be added to the debris faster * Updated Dust II January 2, 2019 * Fixed stair clips to Dizzy 2018 December 23, 2018 * The game is now compatible for mobile devices December 22, 2018 * 2 new weapons - Dual Volcanics, Henry Rifle * Removed Big Kitchen December 16, 2018 * New weapon - Superball * Dizzy and Sandtown are now forced on two teams * Rocket Launchers now have consistent direct hit damage and can do just as much self-damage when not used properly now * Increased ping limit from 350 ms to 450 ms minimum to deal damage * The ping counter at the top right will turn red when you can't deal damage * Fixed a bug where ragdolls would have a brick attached to their head * Added a version id at the top right of the screen near ping and fps * Reduced the game's general volume by 50% December 15, 2018 * You can now switch modes while reloading with the M16A2 * Improved projectile hit detection with the M16A2 * Doubled rampup damage for Lever Shotgun, DB Shotgun and MAG-7 * MAG-7 now shoots 9 pellets per shot and has a fixed pattern * Arrows and Baseballs are now lag compensated * Players no longer have to compensate the travel time based on your ping, however this makes dodging projectiles from high ping players more difficult * Removed the Flamethrower December 14, 2018 * Reduced the memory usage by 100 MB * Reduced memory leaks * Improved overall ping December 13, 2018 * New Map - Dizzy * New Badges December 12, 2018 * Chat messages will now fade away after 15 seconds * While typing a message, players can now hover your mouse over the chat and scroll to see previous messages December 11, 2018 * If a ragdoll is far away, it will no longer render * Optimized ragdolls December 10, 2018 * Added new Skins * Added the Starter Pack * Added a Map Vote system * 4 New Gamemodes - Typical Colors, Counter Blox, Railgun Royale, Wild West * Added a Team type vote December 6, 2018 *Added the ability to get BattleBucks by playing rounds *Added the ability to return to the menu by pressing M *Able to see your level progress in the menu *UI changes December 4, 2018 *Reduced Crossbow equip speed be 50% *Better models and animations for AWP, G3SG1, and XM1014 *Added MP9-S December 3, 2018 (#2) *Changed Crossbow’s performances **Damage range is now over 70 studs **No speed penalty December 3, 2018 *Added Crossbow *Movement speed tweaks **Knives run 7% faster than normal **Shotguns and SMGs run 5% faster than normal *Added announcers from Old Arsenal December 1, 2018 (#2) *Health Kit delay changed to 2 seconds December 1, 2018 ''' *Added Health Kits **You can use them after you haven’t been damaged since the past 5 seconds *Increased accuracy for all guns by 50% *Maps now have a 50% chance of being 2 teams '''November 30, 2018 *Reduced lag spikes *Tweaked movement speeds **Default speed has been increased by 20% **Shotguns and SMGs now move 10% faster than normal **Most Pistols and Knives have no speed penalties *Disabled attacking when you are in forcefield November 28, 2018 *Improved knife hit direction November 27, 2018 (1.0 Rehaul Update) *Completely changed graphics to be more quirky than Old Arsenal *Removed 29 weapons from the game (i.e. M249) *Added around 30 new weapons *New shop system Category:Miscellaneous Category:History of Arsenal